


The First Proposal

by iLurked



Series: The Five Times Grant Ward Proposed [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Spoilers for 1x17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-18
Updated: 2014-04-18
Packaged: 2018-01-19 20:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1483645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iLurked/pseuds/iLurked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Grant proposed that Jemma runaway with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The First Proposal

**Author's Note:**

> Five unrelated Biospecialist drabbles for the prompt given by Thea/jemward: the five times Grant Ward proposed.

“Don’t move,” her grip was unsteady, betraying her nerves, but unlike his former rookie, Simmons not only knew the difference between the gun’s safety and the clip release, she also looked prepared to shoot him down if necessary.

“Careful,” he told her slowly, calmly. At this close a range, there was no way she would miss. “You might accidentally pull the trigger on that thing.”

“If I pull the trigger,” she told him with a confidence that she did not feel. “It won’t be accidental.”

"You don’t want to kill me.”

“I really don’t,” she agreed easily. “But I would if I have to.”

“Are you prepared to have my blood on your conscience?”

“And you know all about having blood on your conscience, don’t you? How many S.H.I.E.L.D. agents have you killed lately?”

The blood drained from his face. “How did you know?”

“They just found Agent Hand’s body, along with the bodies of the two agents that accompanied you. And don’t even think about it,” she gritted out.

“Don’t think about what?”

“Of taking the gun away from me.” she replied. “Don’t. I will shoot if you move, I promise you.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” she let out a deep, relieved breath.

A moment of silence then, “I had no choice.” Ward’s eyes fell. “They have my brother. I have to do what they ask.”

He could see the indecision in her face. He wondered if she could pull the trigger faster than he can move, but he remembered Simmons’ propensity to shoot first and ask questions later.

“I have to bring the secrets of Coulson’s resurrection to the Clairvoyant,” he told her. "Or else they will kill my brother."

“That’s your story?” Simmons asked, her eyes narrowed. “You’re killing fellow S.H.I.E.L.D. agents because your brother’s life is in danger?”

“Yes.”

“I’m a scientist, Agent Ward,” she said. “Killing many people to protect a single life does not really compute with me.”

“Maybe,” Ward sighed as he trained his hopeful eyes on her. “You could help me rescue my brother. Then, we can run away together and forget all this crazy business around us. It’ll just be you and me.”

“Oh, please,” she snorted. “We are spies, Agent Ward, not characters in a soap opera. I highly doubt that love would cure you of your propensity to kill people.”

His arsenal of tricks exhausted, Ward moved.

True to her word, Simmons squeezed the trigger.


End file.
